Hidden Love
by Silvervolken
Summary: Read to find out: Its sorta a beauty and the beast theme, but with Naraku as the beast and Rin as the beauty. The second chapter is alot better than the first, trust me! :3
1. Roses and snakes

**Wow...I went through this and noticed alot, I mean alot of big errors xD So enjoy (this is a Narakuxrin) :3 **

**Also I havent gotten a review YET! TT.TT Ill love ya for evah! Because without reviews How would I know people are actually reading my work?! **

**:3 **

**X**x**X**S**a**M**X**x**X**

* * *

\\\

\\\

\\\

\\\

\\\

\\\

\\\

\\\

"There, last one." Kohaku said to himself after picking the foul smelling herb from its earthly home. His eyes travled to the sky and sighed in relife.'_Not a cloud in sight, just the wide and free skys' _He swung his scabbered onto his shoulder and trudged back to the castle. Kohaku walked through the woods when a snap of the sticks under weight caught his attention."whos there"He paused a moment before speaking louder" Naraku?" The though of him made kohaku grow wild in a silent anger.

"N-no," The voice studdered back, its cool feminime voice wrapped around him."I-i..." A young woman slipped out of the woods and landed into his arms, She moaned, blood poured from her mouth and stomach."So-so sorry, Kohaku." She wispered, Her familliar looking eyes were staring into the empty abyss of his hardened eyes.

_This girl knows my name._ "How do you know me?" He questioned, but he got no answer as she grimaced in pain, so,instead, he swept her up and carried her towards the castle, Naraku's castle. For a few minutes no one spoke, but finally she spoke, answering the question he had once dreaded and longed to hear. "I-I knew your sister." Kohaku couldent belive his ears, His sister, still alive? His heart pounded in excitement.

"W-where is she, And how the Hell do you know her!" He was being a little to forcefull, but really he diddnt care at that point of time."Tell me, please!"

Bangs covered her eyes as she spoke in soft wispers."We were attacked, and some _man_ took her and kagome-chan ." Tears poured from her brown eyes, and kohaku brushed them away. Her skin looked so pale. He placed her down under a shady oak and gave her some water.He wanted to scream'_what the hell did they do to my sister, and where the hell is she? Oh, whatever bastard hurts his sister will pay a thousand fold or more!' _He kept it in though, afraid it would only hurt her more.

He placed down, next to an old gnarled tree, and whiped a few more tears from her pale cheeks. He then took off his sack and pulled out a stomach full of water

She struggled to get up, but kohaku pushed her down."Shh" Kohaku pulled her close,"You shouldnt move, your to weak, we shouldve stopped sooner."After she pulled away, Kohaku handed her the stomach and she snatched it with whatever strength she had. He gazed at her a moment, liking how her long lashes graced her porcielen cheeks. Her lips were full and somewhat inviting, and her doe brown eyes seemed to hold alot of warmth, and hidden pride and strength and her legs were long and gracefull. She was strong, even though at first glance she diddnt look it and Her hands seemed calloused from as though she weild a mighty sword at one time.

She drank her fill, then gasped." I may be weak now..." Pain shot through her body, and she struggled with the last part."But Ill show you who is stronger." She said clenching her blood stained teeth.

He grabbed her hand and rubbed it affectionatly, noting that it _was_ calloused."I like your spirit."He gave her a bright smile. Dreading the next question, he asked," Do you want me to check your wounds?" He was afraid she would think of him as a perve, and he would get some kind of slap.

He took off his sack and started to rummage through it before she even answered."N...no, dont worry about it." He glanced up and Her weak smile told him other wise."Just hold still."

He carfully removed her kimono, but being carefull not to expose her parts she probably didnt want him to see. He gasped."W-what is it?" She questioned weakly. Her curves of her body was beautiful beyond compare. He ran a hand down her side, but the sudden squirm of her body reminded him what he SHOULD be doing."What are you doing?" She sounded a bit angry.

"I'm sorry, maam, your wound just looks so...terible." He lied, her wound was small, and by the looks of it, barely missed the vitale organs. He took out a cloth and sheeps stomach, pored the stored water onto the cloth, and gently applied to her thick cut. Not once did she utter out a yelp in pain, he amired that, for usually most women would cower and wimper even before the slightest touch.

"Your brave" He said quietly.

Her tone softened."Thanks" He wrapped her in what bandages that he still had, then replaced the silken kimono that she wore.

"That should hold you for a while." He got a simple but beautiful smile in response. His gaze lingered on those moist ,pink, carved lips. He wondered what they tasted like. Cherries perhapes.

"Do you have any food? Im starved!"Her simple smile had spread to a devilish one, but quickly turned to a frown. He shook his head from the intimant thoughts.

"No, sorry Ma'am, all of its back at the castle." He helped her up, and green eyes met violet. The wind picked up, whipping the hair from her face. He wanyed to touch the slender curve of her body, to kiss the sweet side of her chin that seemed to stick proudly in the air, to hold her in his arms as she cried his-

"Well, what are we waiting for, I want some lunch." She gave him a wink. And again he had to break from those unsacred thoughts. He moaned from the mention from lunch.

'_Lunch, oh crap, Naraku's waiting there for me'_ "Why dont we find somewhere else to eat"

Her expression changed dramatically."I thought you said there was some food at your place, were you lying?" She then playfully smilled. The sky seemed to change with her mood, because it was no longer a saphirre blue, but a sea grey. The light rumble and flashes warned them of the comming threat. The wind wispered through the pines, causing an erie sound.

He frowned sadly."I guess we are going to my place after all." He sighed and picked up his scabbered and the herbs he had been collecting. "Lets hurry before we get soaked."

He hoisted her bridal style."Hold on. Im going to start running." She wrapped her long slender arms around him, and he started a light jog. His pace then quickened when soft rain drops splashed onto his clothing.

Her presence was lost as his legs pumped harder, but again was made known when she nuzzled into his chest. He pushed harder after that, almost like he had the will to carry on, no matter how sore his legs were getting.

The familliar leaf covered stone pathway was leading them straight to the shrowded castle. He gripped tighter, and prayed that no slip of the foot would come. Thunderous bangs of warnings from the heavens ecoed across the bleak sky. Wind rushed around them, scattering the dead leavs into their paths.

He felt something warm touch his skin lightly, then spread over his stomach. He realised then it must have been her cut reopening. '_Just a bit more!'_ The entrense to the barrier was aproaching, and he sighed a small relief. He took out a blue cloth from his bag after he had slowed down, and pressed it gently to the barier. It opened up, letting him in, then slammed shut after they had past the purple wall. The rain was blocked out, and for once he was actually glad that Naraku killed all the vegetation in his area from the lack of water.

The girl wrapped her arms even more around kohaku even if he had slowed down to a moderate pace. The reason was she enjoyed the tight mucles and abs that flexed on her. It gave her a cool sence of feeling, and relaxed her to the point of drowzyness. It was then when she felt them go taunt did she look around at her suroundings. Dry. That was a good word for it. Dead trees laid everywhere, all the grass was brown and seemed to reach out for her, for a bit of water. But the most hideous thing she encountered was a man in white, his face covered in some sort of gorilla mask. Ice replaced her blood in a secound, and her hair on the back of her head seem to rise.

"Naraku." Said Kohaku plainly. His eyes flashed from fear to a deep anger that was unreadable.

"Kohaku, who is this wench you have in your arms?" He looked at the girl in hatred. He gritted his teeth. The girl Flopped from kohakus arms, and stood between the both men.(a/n: I desided to give her a last name.)

"You should know my name, my name is Rin, Rin Htsokayo." Her mouth was carved into a frown."Leave Kohaku alone or you'll pay!" She had come inches from Naraku, bravely glaring at him, though only hell knows why. Kohaku meanwhile was stunned. Rin! Rin, It was rin. He felt a tremor of happiness fill him from his toes to his crinkly nose.(a/n:3 sorry just had 2 do that. xD)

Naraku exploded then, not knowing why this girl made him so angry."Young fool, dont you have any idea whom I am? I am Naraku! The will be greatest(a/n xD I almost put Yaoi, Im just so damn Tired) Youkai!"

She huffed then" Your no Youkai, your just a plain hanyou with some useless crappy jewl shards." Oh that hurt, badly. '_That little wench, she'll pay!'_

Narakus hand met her cheek, his long sharp claws slicing the delecate skin. She fell helplessly to the ground.Kohaku ran to her and caught her into his arms. "Naraku,please, this girl is badly injured, just let her stay the night, and heal." His eyes seemed to beg greatly.

His hatred filled eyes met kohakus soft and pleading ones. He grumbled and pondered for a secound."Fine, but keep that putrid wench away from me." He swiftly turned around before vanishing into black and purple smoke.

Kohaku sighed in huge relief. He then lifted the unconsious body and headed towards the wooded double doors that lead into the dank castle. His rin, his friend from long ago whom he had once found anoying. He smiled widely, he couldent wait to share stories of the past with her.

* * *

Yawns Yay, Im finnally done with this chapter!! Please comment, I will love you 4evah!!** I was leaning to a kohakuxrin, but a narakuxrin sounds more fun. Let love bloom tonight to all of you, and my list of reviews. xD**


	2. Chapter 2: Bitter Compromises

At the top of the castle in the tallest((x3)) tower, where the dark crept everywhere, stood a grim hanyou. His expressions were clamped in anger, as he watched the foolish boy carry the unconscious woman inside.

He slammed his fist down onto the cool stone wall, and let out a few curses,"Damn her, damn that woman" Naraku cursed in anger. He then turned, the pidder padder of his boots echoing around him, and sat in his leathered arm chair in front of his desk. He then quickly pulled out an inked feather, and started writing.

The room which he occupied was not barren, instead it was filled with drawings of things, like death and other strange things. An old, hand made round carpet was located in the middle of the floor to almost at each of the four walls. His mahogany desk and chair also was included in the surprisingly neat room. Clothes were folded neatly in a corner, which he never wore.

No one, except him, had ever stepped foot in this room. It was his only private place he had in the castle, and sometimes he would disappear in this room for days ,sometimes weeks. and then suddenly show up hungry, sleep ridden, and dirty, surprising his servants and guards.

After a few unsuccessful attempts and crossed out words, he gave up and tossed the paper away.

"My master" said a voice that licked out of the darkness.

Naraku shot up. "Grissle, I told you to never enter without-"

"Without permission" Said grissle. Grissle was an orange tabby cat Youkai. His left ear was gone but his right was still in tacked his tail had a nasty bent at the end, but the cat diddn't mind. He was,though, only three feet high. "You know I come here anyways."

The cat gave a short wheezy laugh."Anyways, I watched that horrid scene."

"Don't even go there, Grizzle" Naraku meant it to ,even if Grizzle was his closest alley.

The cat bowed."Apologize, oh wondrous master. I meant no harm" Grizzle gave one of his mysterious smiles. "Is she staying?"

"No, no" He answered twice,"Only until she is healed"

"I know you dislike women in your castle, but...you could make her a maid or something useful." The cat flicked his tail" Or she could be bargained."

Naraku looked at grizzle. "Bargained?"

Grizzle jumped onto the table."Yea....bargained for gold, you need gold back for the rose stone."

"But..." Naraku ran fingers through his hair " I think she came alone. And...she has no one."

"Servant." Naraku said bluntly. That cat looked up confused "I'll make her my servant and she shall never leave!"

Grizzle started licking his paw"But master why not barg-"

"I say what I say!" Roared Naraku."Now Leave!"

The cat hopped off and trodded over to the pile of clothes."Bring her something...she must have ruined her first clothes"

The cat the jumped to the window sill and jumped down.

Naraku waited a few moments. He then walked toward the pile and yanked some fabric out. Examining it he muttered something and threw it down. "No way will I use it"

--XxX--

Rin awoke with a start, hair clinging on her skin. Her cheeks were flushed and hot, but she wasn't feverish. Minutes she stayed in that position, until it registered in her mind that she was clenching the sheets so tightly, her knuckles turned pearly white. Releasing her grip, she gazed around the room. Apparently night had fallen, for a cast of moonlight poured out from a panel at the far end of the room.

Rin blinked a bit to rid the sleep from her eyes so she could get a better look at the room. It was an ordinary room, apparently a doctors quarters she noted at the bottles. Two other beds lay next to her but they were unused at the time.

It was then she remembered why she was here. Her hand slowly traveled to her abdomen and felt the cloth that was expertly wrapped around her mid section. All she had on was the bandages and her under garments. Apparently whoever had patched her up, must have been skilled in the secret arts of healing , though the bandages were a tight fit. She to was a healer and had heard many great and impressive stories of the ten healers, half were good and helped others in need and the other half helped those who were evil, and cursed those that were good.

The only pain she felt was the dull ache on her swollen cheek. Reaching up, she touched the damaged tissue on her cheek and winced.

"How..." She said in a parched voice. It hit her then, the memories of the day's events flooding in. Kohaku, her long lost friend, had saved her. She felt a twinge of happiness spring up inside her, but it was clouded with the darkness of the man whom she had once feared in her early age. The mark of the bruise, was from k Naraku. She narrowed her eyes at her hands.

Her lips were dry,.Her head shifted over to the small table text to her, and she quickly grabbed for the crystal cup, and downed the wonderful clear liquid down her throat. The water was sweet and delightful, and in seconds she was satisfied. She huffed out a long sigh and plopped her head back down.

A few hours later, Rin awoke shivering from the sudden coldness of the room, Moaning, she sat up, and scooted to the edge of the bed. After a few minutes went by she became curious.

Of course she was curious, who wouldn't. Being in a strange castle and all made her decide then and there to investigate.

Rin grabbed the brass bed post for support and started to pull herself up. Legs shaking a bit, she stood up, and gave a quiet triumphant cry to herself. She stretched in satisfaction, but it was soon discouraged. "My clothes, where are they?" Her brows furrowed in frustration as she felt around the base of the bed. No luck. Giving up, she wrapped a sheet around her bottom half, thankfull her other half was in bandages and that she had under garments on.

She slipped towards the door and peeked outside. Candles burned dimly in the hallways, giving an eerie look. She opened the door a bit wider to slip out. And as she was doing it, , a shiver instantly shot down her back. For a cold and husky voice growled in her direction." Tell me Miko, what is your sole purpose here." She turned only to see the dark green eyed hanyou relaxed in the bed she just recently occupied.

"Wha-what?" Fear crept up, but Rin fought at it. Her heart pounded as she gazed at him. His features seemed exaughsted, but his eyes shown malice. His grin widened as his gaze swept over Rin, pausing breifly at her bandaged abdomen.. Apparently she thought differently of what his eyes were doing, for her cheeks grew warm in reaction."Get out! She hissed, he only smiled wider. "Didn't you hear me, Hanyou?"

:I'm not here for what you are...thinking of." He stated

His features kept still. He was a head taller than Kohaku, which made him really tall to her . His face held many scars that never completely healed on his ashen face. His Black kimono had slipped off his shoulder revealing pale and leaned muscles His hair, waved around his shoulders, and his eyes were sunken, obviously from the lack of sleep.

His smile sunk, and his expressions grew grim. "I'm surprised, child, that you even survived this long in my castle." Sweat clung to her skin and she brushed a loose strand from her face.

" Your castle? What'd you do, seize it from some helpless family?" Her breathing became ragged. " I suppose your not the one to waist your time with me, so if you'll excuse me, Ill be on my way. Tell Kohaku I send him my wishes." Naraku took a step forward, and she reacted quickly by stepping back. With each step he took she would take a step back, until the cool surface of the stoned wall touched her skin. She kept a tight grip with one hand on the sheet He didn't stop there, and soon his face was inches from hers. His warm breath fanned over her face, and she casted her eyes towards the ground, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

Warm, calloused fingers lifted her chin to face him. His eyes were cold and emotionless. Her eyes desperately searched his for mercy.

He leaned over though,ignoring her silent pleas, and his tiny whiskers on his chin caressed her ear as he whispered." Now why would I release something that I own."

Her eyes widened with realization. Forever. With this, this monster. She spat into his face, and he growled in reaction "I would rather die!" He gave a short, stiff laugh.

"No one," He murmerd,"No one will come to save you, because you have no one!" She wanted to slap him, but already he had grabbed her arm.

"You...you monster!" Reaction appeared on his face, so he squeezed her arm so she wouldn't notice. She yelped out.

.He didn't say so much as a word when he dissipated in a cloud of smoke, letting go of her arm. She choked on her tears, and she glanced up, and gave a reluctant sigh of relief. He was gone. She rubbed her arm and trudged to her resting place.

Her fingers brushed against velvety fabric. "Strange" She said. "I don't remember this"A curiousness sparked up inside of her as she touched the dark sea and cream colored velvet cloth. No, it wasn't just a cloth. She lifted it up to examine it and gasped. What odd clothing! It was like a kimono, but with shorter sleeves and strange accessories added to it. Pale cream bows were attached each to the short slightly puffed sleeves, and another, a bit larger, sat below where the bosom would be. More cream edged every end of the dress, Including at the bottom skirt, which hanged long, and the neck part. Plus the "Kimono" wasn't baggy. Her hand traced every inch. "Such beauty" she murmured. She then pulled her gaze away from the "'kimono'". "It must have been him..."

Rin sat the empty glass onto the floor, its small ringing sound echoing in the empty room and she gingerly placed the fabric onto the nightstand. She then Crawled into her sheets, and gave a small fatigue sigh.

If only morning had come sooner.

**Ok finished with chapter two, took me forever, huh. Well want to here the bad news? I had no internet for more than six months. The good news is I finnally got it back!In each chapter, starting now, Ill teach ya some Japanese and spanish words.**

**The Spanish word for milk is: Leche**

**The Japanese word for Yes is: Hai **

**Well thats it. Please comment, all it takes is a few words and one click away(It gives me inspiration to continue ...x3**


End file.
